


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Harry Potter

by TrollsWatch



Series: Trolls Watch [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls of Alternia watch: Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Harry Potter

THE TROLLS OF ALTERNIA WATCH: HARRY POTTER  
  
T.V.: You're a wizard, Harry.  
Eridan: wwhat is this  
T.V.: Platform 9 and 3/4?  
Eridan: WWAT IS THIS  
Kanaya: Are The Sea Dwellers Going To Respond This Way Every Time  
Feferi: You s)(ut your face! T)(at last one was bikini bawesome!  
Equius: D--> I wasn't e%actly a fan.  
Nepeta: :33 < We should all just calm down, and apawlogize for our d33ds, and enjoy our FILMS.  
Gamzee: i apologize.  
Tavros: i APOLOGIZE,  
Karkat: I DO NOT APOLOGIZE. BECAUSE WHILE YOU ALL WERE FLOPPING AROUND AND PUNCHING EACH OTHERS NOSTRIL HOLES AND MUCUS DESPENSERS, I WAS ACTUALLY ATTEMPTING TO REGAIN SOME CONTROL. YOU BRAWLERS DO NOT GET MY APOLOGIES.  
Terezi: WH4T D1D YOU 3XP3CT  
Terezi: 1TS 1N OUR BLOOD >:]  
Karkat: KILL ME.  
Terezi: W1TH PL34SUR3  
Eridan: SHH SHH SHH  
T.V.: Swish and Flick.  
Vriska: Are you trying to 8ecome educated? Wanna 8e a wizard?  
Eridan: its obvviously not real wwitchcraft  
Eridan: but yes  
Eridan: the science behind it wwould prove useful  
Tavros: ,,, iT'S NOT, rEAL?  
Nepeta: :33 < Oh, my dear kitten, it is not.  
Feferi: O)(, pour you! )(ow long have you been sinking this?  
Tavros: aBOUT, 30 MINUTES,  
T.V.: Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch!  
Vriska: What are the rules that dict8 this game? It doesn't m8k any sense! the whole game riding on one 8oy catching a small 8all? What a8out the Quaffles? With the snitch doing all the hard work what point is left of scroing points? Or the 8ludgers? Shouldn't you get points for knocking some8ody off their 8room or something?  
Aradia: N0t all m0vies have t0 make sense  
Aradia: n0ntheless all sp0rts  
Eridan: you just wwouldnt understand its scientific explanation  
Equius: D--> What e%planation?  
Eridan: you just wwouldnt understand  
Equius: D--> You're right. It's probably hulaba100.  
Aradia: N0 need t0 be rude  
Kanaya: I Concur With Aradia  
Sollux: Eriidan, ii seriiously doubt you'll have anythiing sciientiifiic two fiind iin thii2 moviie.  
T.V.: Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?  
Karkat: WOAH. DID SOMEONE PUT IN THE NEXT MOVIE?  
Terezi: GU1LTY 4S CH4RG3D.  
Karkat: I THINK YOU SKIPPED AHEAD, PHLEGM WAGON.  
Nepeta: :33 < Ohh. It'll be a surpurrise!  
Feferi: I love surprises. T)(ey make me feel good!  
Equius: D--> I still believe it is nonsense, as e%pected.  
Vriska: And I 8elieve it's time to stop watching.  
Tavros: oH, cOME ON? jUST, 5 MORE MINUTES!  
Vriska: Oh, no, no. O8ey, and turn it off.  
Tavros: aWWW,,,  
Gamzee: I'VE ALREADY GOT THIS.  
Aradia: And he br0ke the b0x  
Aradia:  Was n00ne watching him  
Kanaya: Dont Look At Me  
Kanaya: I Was Not Focusing On Anything But Those Glorious Robes  
Sollux: Two bad they're all gone, riight?  
Eridan: you nevver let me do anythin fin  
  
THE END


End file.
